I Write Tragedies not Sins
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: At the end of the first year we meet Duel Academy, two of the school's hot list guys mope around. Someone's leaving, and no one is happy, except Jaden. Under serious revisions. Rated T for only references so far. Chapter 2 up!
1. Goodbyes

I Write Tragedies Not Sins

Main Characters: Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, and Melody Takiashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything to do with it. I also don't own anything from Panic! at the Disco. The title's sort of a play at one of their songs. Anyway, I own the plot, and my character Melody. Cami Kiyona belongs to my friend Darkness-Chill. Go read her stories. She needs reviews. Anyway, just a thought so you guys don't yell at me, don't expect another chapter anytime soon. I know this one ends kind of abruptly, but the truth is... I lost it. It's on some small tiny notepaper in who-knows-what. My plan right now is to re-write it, I guess.

The soft, sweet breeze blew across the water, sweeping by the cliff on a certain island where a young man stood, staring off into the distance. He sighed as he looked out at the ocean, simultaneously staring at the memories he'd left behind.

"Zane! Zane!"

The blue-haired duelist turned around to face his ex-girlfriend.

Their eyes met.

"Cami Kiyona," he said, letting his fingers comb through her hair.

There's so much I want to tell you

So much I want to say

But I just can't bring myself to speak

Nothing's going my way

I want to tell you so bad

This pain inside of me

I force myself

To say the words

But you'll just have to see

Because my mouth won't work

I can't escape that fact

And if I can't say the words

I guess I'll have to act

(Copyright melodyfireprincess)

Zane sighed. He hated it when he couldn't control himself. It defied his image, his reputation. He always kept his cool. But now that reputation was forcing him silent exactly when he didn't want to be.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "We should go inside," Cami said.

"Yes..." Zane led the way inside and said nothing for the rest of the night.

In the Slifer dorm, Chazz Princeton was desperately trying to plug a leak in the ceiling. He learned a lesson that day. Ojamas were even more annoying during rainstorms. Eventually, Chazz couldn't hold his frustration inside anymore.

"Boss, what's this?"


	2. Beach Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Yugioh GX.

A/N: This is me trying to EXPIRIMENT!!! revive my story from the depths of not-goodness. Looking back, the beginning really wasn't that bad.

It's the fact that Zane's soooo out of character. _ But I figure, he has to fall in love with someone, right? Cami it is. At least in this story.

X_X This is going to be so hard to stick with… but I want to see if it works. That being said, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 2

Chazz's eyes opened wide when he saw the object Ojama Yellow had been referring to. "That's nothing!" he cried, shoving it back under the bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Chazz swung it open to reveal a smiley girl in a bikini, with a towel around her waist. "Hey, Chazz! Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing," he barked, crossing his arms.

"Aww, come on! You know you want to!"

"Want to what?"

"You mean you don't know?" The girl giggled into her hand. "Silly, there's an end-of-year party going on down at the beach! Don't you want to come?"

"Frankly? No, I don't." Chazz sat down on his bed with a scowl. Nothing this girl could say would make him go.

"Hey, Melody? Did it work?" he heard a voice yell from downstairs.

"No," the brown haired girl called back. "He's being a spoilsport, as usual."

"Well, then, looks like I'll have to come drag him out myself."

Before he knew it, a familiar boy in a Hawaiian-style shirt and tight swim trunks grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the room single-handedly. "Melody, I'm gonna need your help with the stairs."

"Ow! Ack! Oh! Yow! Ouch!"

"Sorry, Atticus!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on over there?" asked Alexis.

"Looks like a beach party to me," Jaden mused. "Want to join? It looks like fun!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes to see better. "Um, I don't think so… Atticus is over there."

"Okay, then, see you later!" Jaden grinned heartily and made his way down to the beach.

Alexis gave a half-smile. "Hope he has fun. I'm going to go pack-"

"Hey, Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine nearly toppled her over when they hugged her. "You know, you're coming to my house over the summer, right?"

"I thought you two were coming to _my _house?" Jasmine protested.

"Chill out, you two. We can all go over to each other's houses." Alexis remained the always-rational one, never to let her emotions get the better of her.

"We should totally go over to that beach party, Alexis!" Mindy crooned.

"Yeah, totally," Jasmine agreed.

Alexis looked them over. "You're already dressed… I'm not, why don't you two go on without me."

"And miss out on spending the end of year fun with you? Are you crazy?"

"But I'm not wearing-"

Mindy held up a tiny bikini in front of Alexis' face. "That's okay, we brought extra!"

"There is NO way I am wearing that!" Alexis nearly screamed.

About a half hour later, Alexis found herself in a nice, modest one-piece sitting next to Chazz on a rather fuzzy beach towel. Alexis was musing on whether or not she should pick the fuzz and examine it without looking weird in front of Chazz when Mindy and Jasmine ran over.

'Geez, I must be _really_ bored,' Alexis thought.

"Hi, Chazz!" Jasmine squealed. "Are you having fun?"

The spiky haired boy shook his head. "No."

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other and giggled as each one grabbed an arm and pulled him towards the ocean. "It's DUNKING TIME!"

"Nooooo! Chazz screamed. My haiiiirrrrrr!!!"

Melody giggled at the sight as she sat next down to Alexis. "Are you having fun?"

"I am now." Alexis giggled at the sight of Chazz being dunked into the ocean water.

"I love the beach. It's so pretty, and I get a chance to tan. Back in Russia, there aren't usually very many places to tan."

Alexis smiled. "What's it like there? It sounds fabulous."

"It's… really cold," Melody said.

"HELP ME!" Chazz screamed.

"I'll save you!" Jaden said, standing on top of a rock and thrusting his fist in the air. He wore a towel that he had tied around his neck to look like a cape. "Because I'm Jaden-Super-Awesome-Special-Best-Ever Heroman!"

Alexis' eyes wide. "What happened to him?"

Melody sweat dropped. "Oh no… I told Atticus not to put alcohol in the punch…"

"Alcohol!"

"Yeah… this started out as a third year only party, now I think you know why."

Jaden slipped on the hem of his "cape" and fell off the rock, headfirst into the sand.

"Yeah…" Melody said. "He's drunk."

Oh no! Jaden's drunk! This is possibly the worst thing to happen… ever! What if he gets a hold of… Dr. Crowler??? Oohhh, that would produce some ugly results. DX Let's not think about that… oh no! Mental picture!

I'll stop now. Review~


End file.
